


" And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone..."

by erinyanko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyanko/pseuds/erinyanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is secret santa for @HydrangeaPartridge</p><p>One of their request was for “medieval au: knight!Jean and elf!Marco”…and all I could think of was LOTR (;;    - v - )/</p><p>I hope this is to your liking, and I wish you and everyone a warm, fun, safe, and wonderful holiday season!</p><p>ﾟ･:，｡★＼(*’v`*)♪merryXmas♪(*’v`*)/★，｡･:･ﾟ</p></blockquote>





	" And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HydrangeaPartridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaPartridge/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is secret santa for @HydrangeaPartridge
> 
> One of their request was for “medieval au: knight!Jean and elf!Marco”…and all I could think of was LOTR (;; - v - )/
> 
> I hope this is to your liking, and I wish you and everyone a warm, fun, safe, and wonderful holiday season!
> 
> ﾟ･:，｡★＼(*’v`*)♪merryXmas♪(*’v`*)/★，｡･:･ﾟ


End file.
